1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pelvis locking belt, and more particularly to a pelvis locking belt which is tightly wound around the body in the periphery of the pelvis to lock the pelvis thereby correcting and stabilizing the loins, whereby the upper part of the body may be stabilized when a golf player swings a club or the like while impeding dissociation of the pelvis to prevent lumbago.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where a person has to maintain his upright or seated attitude for a long period of time, for example, when a person drives a car for a long period of time in addition to the aforesaid swinging operation by a golf player, a load applied to the pelvis causes dissociation to occur in the ilium and sacrum which constitute the pelvis, often resulting in a lumbago.
In view of the foregoing, in a pelvis locking belt according to the present invention, the belt is tightly wound around the portions immediately under the front and upper spines of both iliums of the pelvis and the body side in the sacrum, and the pelvis and the femur trochanter major are locked together by means of a pressing mechanism to stabilize the loins and impede dissociation of the pelvis, thus preventing lumbago.